If You Love Me
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: -In which, their love story may have been sorta somewhat clichéd but, hey, it's their love story…


-In which, their love story may have been sorta somewhat clichéd but, hey, it's their love story…

* * *

**Yay! My 53rd fanfic! Not yet my 50th fanfic about _Naruto_ or SasuSaku, but I'm getting there, hopefully! **

**Okay, so this idea sorta hit me when I heard NS Yoon-G's song _If You Love Me_ feat. Jay Park. It took me about a day to decide whether or not I wanted to write my idea out, and so hopefully you guys like it. This is, I believe, my 3rd songfic oneshot, the others being _Hana Kagari_ and _Sakura, I love you?_.**

**Um . . . I really hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

❤❀~If You Love Me~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

_Ay so I'm asking  
__Do you love me?  
__Cause I love you_

* * *

**He was six years old when he met her.**

He was at his best friend's birthday party, trying to find some peace and quiet. The Dead-Last, however, decided to drag him along to whatever game he wanted to play.

Little Uchiha Sasuke was about to blow a fuse—don't get him wrong, Naruto was his _bestest_ best friend, but there were times when the blonde could be overwhelming—when he met _her_.

"Hi! I'm Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

Little Haruno Sakura had the biggest forehead he had ever seen, but that was not what caught his attention. It wasn't her big forehead but her big green eyes and bright strawberry blonde hair that caught his attention. She looked like a little angel to him, and he was immediately taken with her.

**She was his best friend's cousin's best friend.**

* * *

_I'm asking girl cause I really need to know_  
_Is it for real and how deep does it go_  
_Do you love me, cause I love you_  
_Just know that I will always be the one that you can run to_  
_Hear it girl_

* * *

**Each and every year - they went to the same schools, attended the same classes.**

When he was seven, Sasuke was estatic to know that she would be attending the same school as him. He found out from Naruto who found out from Karin who found out from Ino that Sakura and her family had moved to Konoha just the day before school started and that she would be attending Konoha academy with them.

The first day, however, was a bit too hectic for the seven-year-old girl. Since she was new, her schedule had not been made yet, and the school computers decided to crash on that first day. Fortunately, for her (and for him), Sasuke was the teacher's assistant that day and had to go to the office to pick up some forms. The secretary decided to make a copy of his schedule and gave it to Sakura.

"Arigato, Uchiha-san! You saved me back there!"

"It's nothing. Oh, and call me Sasuke."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun!"

From then on, the two had always shared the same exact schedule and sat right next to each other (because Kakashi-sensei thought it would be cute to brighten up the emo corner). It was the same thing the next year and the following year. And then when Sakura finally began getting mailed her schedule in the summer, it would always end up being messed up or missing a class, and so she would have to get it fixed.

Since Konoha Academy was big enough to fit in all the grades after kindergarten and before college, the secretary never changed and always used Sasuke's schedule as the substitute. And since the school never changed, the homeroom teacher never changed either, and so Kakashi-sensei always made it so that his seating chart put Sakura right next to Sasuke. And the two never really had a problem with that.

**Each and every day - they shared the same exact schedule, sat right next to each other.**

* * *

_I missed you_  
_I thought of you from time to time_  
_Maybe it's the season change because I miss you_  
_Don't hide it anymore and tell me_  
_Confess to me_  
_Let's love as much as I've been in pain oh_

* * *

**He wanted to date her but couldn't. She was dating his brother.**

It was in high school when Sasuke realized he loved her. It had hurt his pride a bit when he realized this almost _ten years after_ he actually fell in love, but the fact that he couldn't do anything about his feelings had hurt him even more. He couldn't tell her without the risk of hurting his brother.

"So . . . um . . . can you give me a ride to your house today, Sasuke-kun?"

"Why? Itachi's in Osaka this week."

"Oh, right... I forgot."

". . . You know, I need some help with my math homework."

"Anything for you, Sasuke-kun!"

It was middle school when Sakura knew that she loved him. She was excited. He was her first crush . . . and every other Konoha girl's too. Even though she had more chances than those other girls, even though she shared all of his classes and sat next to him in all of them, his fangirls were just an obstacle she couldn't overcome. She settled for his brother, trying to forget about him.

**She wanted to date him but couldn't. His fangirls wouldn't allow it.**

* * *

_Woo baby baby, I love you more than anything  
Getting married and living happily – do that with me  
I'll hold you tightly so you won't blow away in the wind  
When it's cold, I'll take off my jacket for you and hold you tight_

* * *

**On their first date, he had a important business meeting.**

It was after college that he grew the balls to actually ask her out. He could've done so right after high school when she and his brother decided that their relationship wasn't exactly working out right and ended it, but he didn't and so now he had a bigger problem. The day they promised to meet, his family's company had an emergency meeting. Now he had to choose: his father or the love of his life. All it took was his brother yelling at him for him to make the right decision.

"_The number you have reached is turned off at the moment._"

"Sasuke-kun, where are you?"

"_The number you have reached is turned off at the moment._"

"Sasuke-kun, did something happen?"

"_The number you have reached is turned off at the moment._"

"Sasuke-kun . . . I'll still wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

They had decided to meet at a nearby park, at the bench where they had said their good-byes to each other before leaving for college, but the designated time had passed by an hour ago. And even though Sakura had a scarf and mittens on, she was starting to shiver in the outfit she had chosen. She knew she couldn't blame herself for her choice of clothing—who knew it would be _snowing_ in the beginning of _October_, for god's sake?—but, when she was still shivering another hour later, she was ready to scream out in frustration.

And then someone threw their jacket around her. She smiled when she saw him and forgave him for making her wait the minute he kissed her.

**On their first date, she waited and wasn't disappointed.**

* * *

_If you love me_  
_If you want me_  
_Hold me tighter_  
_If you love me_  
_If you want me_  
_Come to me, so tell me baby_

* * *

**It was in the winter when he made his decision.**

They had only been dating for a few months, but they had known each other for so long already that Sasuke didn't care about what others thought when he went to buy the ring. He had made her wait for years already, and he wasn't going to make her wait any longer. He almost regretted his decision when she decided to hurt his pride a little before giving her answer.

"Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, what took you so _long_ to ask?"

"You annoying girl, we were only dating for a few months."

"Yeah but, even so, I was ready to propose to you in a few minutes if you hadn't proposed yourself!"

"Just give me an answer already!"

"Do I _really_ need to give you an answer? _Of course_, I'll marry you!"

When he had gotten down on one knee and took out the diamond ring just a few minutes before her birthday, she had been close to tears. It took all of her willpower to stall herself from answering him. After all, the boy was romantically inclined, so why not tease him a little bit? (And besides, she still had to get back at for making her wait two hours during their first date.)

**It was in the spring when she said yes.**

* * *

_I wonder if you're thinking the same thing as me_  
_Something about your eyes that look at me is different_

* * *

**His mother loved her. His father was a bit miffed.**

When the Uchiha family found out about the proposal, his mother was overjoyed that her boy had _finally_ gotten the girl while his father just crossed his arms and huffed. If they thought that Uchiha Fugaku was going to roll over just because his boy had already proposed then they were _wrong_! . . . He rolled over a few minutes later because there was no reason to object to the union (and because his wife and son looked ready to murder him).

"She's making him forget about the company!"

"On the contrary, Otousan, Sakura has actually been helping Sasuke out _a lot_ these days."

"She's a bad influence for him!"

"But, sweetie, even when Sakura was dating Itachi, she was a total sweetheart!"

"Well . . . her hair's _pink_!"

"STOP BEING STUBBORN AND UNREASONABLE, YOU JACKASS, AND JUST GIVE THEM YOUR BLESSINGS!"

When news traveled to the Haruno family, her father had found it funny that Sasuke didn't ask for permission until _after_ proposing to his daughter. It was the same exact thing Kizashi had done! Her mother, however, had not found it funny and thought, for the one time that it mattered, Uchiha Sasuke had forgotten his manners.

**Her father thought he was funny. Her mother wanted to castrate him.**

* * *

_Only you can be the home I rest in_  
_Without you, my road is a crooked path_  
_You're the strength that can block the wind for me_  
_I want your love_  
_I need your love_

* * *

**When he got her parents' blessings, he screamed it out for the whole world to know.**

The day the families met was the day that the wedding date was set. Sasuke may have been happier than Sakura had been. Once the dinner was over, he had taken her hand and drove her to the company, screaming at every red stop light for everyone to congradulate them on their wedding. When they got to the company, he brought her up to the roof and continued his silly antics.

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke are going to get married!"

"Stop shouting, Sasuke-kun! The whole world already heard you in the car!"

"Why should I stop? We're _finally_ going to get married!"

She didn't have the heart to actually oppose his out-of-character screaming. She was happy, too, and so she yelled along with him before deciding to shut him up with a kiss.

**When she got his parents' blessings, she couldn't help but smile for the next few days.**

* * *

_If you love me_  
_If you want me_  
_Hold me tighter_  
_If you love me_  
_If you want me_  
_Come to me, so tell me baby_

* * *

**He felt as though every day was a honey moon, even though they weren't vacationing in Fiji yet.**

They had moved in with each other just two months before the wedding. They shared the same house, the same kitchen, the same bathroom, the same bedroom, and even the same bed. They decided to wait until _after_ the wedding for any "naughty doings," but that didn't stop Sasuke from wrapping his arms around her every night and then kissing her awake every morning.

"_Mou_, stop it, Sasuke-kun! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Hn."

"Don't make me use the pillow!"

"Hn."

"Ah!"

"Ow!"

"I _warned_ you!"

"You warned me about the pillow, not about you pushing us both off the bed!"

She almost couldn't get used to the fact that she was living with him now. She almost couldn't get used to the fact that she was going to be his wife. But waking up to him every day helped wake her from the possibility of all this just being a dream.

**She found herself wishing the honeymoon would never end, even though it hadn't even started yet.**

* * *

_Let's stand behind the turned off street light_  
_And exchange looks only between the two of us_  
_Kiss me show me_  
_Really really love me_  
_Hold me nananana_

* * *

**He decided that choosing a best man was annoying and made them all groomsmen.**

Naruto or Itachi or Suigetsu...? Naruto was his best friend and rival (and he'd probably never let Sasuke hear the end of it if he wasn't chosen). Itachi was his brother (and he'd probably make Sasuke feel guilty for the rest of his life if he wasn't chosen). Suigetsu was . . . actually, Sasuke didn't know _why_ Suigetsu was in the running to be his best man, but it would still be horrific for him if Suigetsu didn't get chosen. Oh _god_! Was it possible for Sasuke _not_ to have a best man?

"So . . . how's choosing a best man going?"

"_Terrific_. How's choosing a maid of honor?"

"Oh, about the same."

Ino or Karin...? Both girls would maul each other for the role, and Sakura knew that if she chose one and not the other then there would be consequences. _Severe_ consequences. In the end, it almost seemed as though she was choosing the maid based on how badly the impact would be on their friendship. _Ugh_! Was it possible for Sakura to just _wing it_ and _not_ have a maid of honor?

**She decided that choosing a maid of honor gave her a headache and made them all wear the same dress.**

* * *

_I will write your name on the corner of my heart_  
_I'll hide it so no one can erase it_  
_Yes! Kiss me show me_  
_Really really love me_  
_As if my entire body will become paralyzed,_  
_Hold me too tight_

* * *

**He regretted taking his brother and Naruto with him when he went to shop for a tuxedo.**

He will _never_ go tuxedo shopping again! Nothing was worth getting assailed by blindingly-bright orange ties and frilly-long sleeves! He swore that day that _both_ his brother and Naruto had the _worst_ taste in fashion in the history of most fashion-disabled people that he ever _met_!

"So . . . how was tuxedo shopping?"

"_Disastrous_. Found a tux, but I'm _never_ going with Itachi and Naruto to a tuxedo shop ever again."

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad."

". . . Yeah, you're right. I could have taken Karin and Ino with me. Now _that_ would have been a tsunami and a typhoon together in the same room."

". . . Don't remind me."

She will _never_ go wedding-dress shopping ever again! Nothing was worth listening to Ino and Karin's constant bickering! It was, like, Barack Obama and Mitt Romney in the same room and having their children get married! Oh, why, oh, _why_ did she have these two friends?

**She regretted taking Karin and Ino with her when she went to shop for a wedding dress.**

* * *

_If you love me_  
_If you want me_  
_Hold me tighter_  
_If you love me_  
_If you want me_  
_Come to me, so tell me baby_

* * *

**The day he said I do and made her his, he was the happiest man alive.**

When he saw her walk down the aisle, he almost fainted from how beautiful she looked. He may have been biased, but he _knew_ she was the most beautiful bride in the world and maybe in the whole universe! He almost had a hard time putting the ring on her finger from how deep in disbelief he was stuck in.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Haruno Sakura to be your wedded wife?"

"I do. Is there any reason to ask?"

"And do you, Haruno Sakura—"

"If I was going to say no then I wouldn't be here!"

"Then I prounounce you man and wife. You may kiss your motor-mouth bride now."

When she saw him waiting for her at the altar, she almost ran away from the wedding because of how handsome he was. She almost forgot how to breathe, but the minute the I-do's were over, she had been the one to jump into the kiss and the one to never let go until some of the guests cleared their throats.

**The day she threw the bouquet, she hoped all other women could share her joy.**

* * *

_Let's stand behind the turned off street light_  
_And exchange looks only between the two of us_  
_Kiss me show me_  
_Really really love me_  
_Hold me nananana_

* * *

**He didn't know if he wanted a boy or if he wanted a girl.**

When he had found the pregnancy test in the trash, even though it was negative, he started to think, _W__hat if it was positive?_ If it was positive then . . . would he be a good father? He hadn't exactly had a good father-son relationship himself. Would he repeat his father's mistakes?

But before he could even worry about that, he had to calm down his wife who was possibly having a mid-life crisis at the age of twenty-six.

"Sakura, it was just _one_ test!"

"Yeah, but one _failed_ test can lead to so many problems! Like, with my mother, and . . . and—"

"We could always try again. And besides, it's not like we're just sleeping at night anyways."

"Sasuke-_kun_! Don't say something like that! What if someone _hears_ you?"

"Who's here to hear me say that? The _walls_?"

When she had tested herself, she prayed and prayed for a green dash. When she had gotten a red dash, however, her hopes were quick to fall and so was her self-esteem. Her own mother had had trouble trying to conceive. What if it was a family trait passed down from mother to daughter? What if she couldn't have a baby and Sasuke didn't want her anymore because of that? What if, what if, what if—she stopped worrying when Sasuke brought her to her mentor Tsunade and the woman had told them that Sakura was indeed pregnant and that the test she had used was probably broken or something.

**She didn't care about the baby's gender. She just wanted one.**

* * *

_Only you can be the home I rest in_  
_Without you, my road is a crooked path_  
_You're the strength that can block the wind for me_  
_I want your love_  
_I need your love_

* * *

**The day he became a father, he had lost all feeling in his hand.**

The day she went into labor was the day he swore he would lose his right hand. He doubted he was in more pain than his wife at the moment, but _damn_! The woman had a very tight grip on his hand and seemed very intent on disabling him! But he knew that him running around town every day to get kimchi-flavoured ice cream was going to pay off soon because, in about five seconds later, he was a dad.

"Congradulations! You have a baby boy!"

"Ah! Don't look, Sasuke-kun! What if our baby has _pink_ hair?"

"Stop worrying, Sakura."

"No, no! If he has pink hair then—oh, he has your hair. Never mind, dear."

The minute she went into labor was the minute she started spewing out every single curse word she knew at her husband. How dare he get her pregnant! Did he have any idea how much pain she was in now? How dare he tell her to calm down when he had no _idea_ how painful childbirth was! She'll show him exactly how painful it was after she was done popping out their bun in the oven!

But when the baby came out, she forgot all about her ill intentions towards her husband and couldn't help but cry when she saw their baby boy (and also wonder why in the world her husband's hand was in a cast for the next few days).

**The day she became a mother, she freaked out and possibly broke his hand.**

* * *

_Only you can be the home I rest in_  
_Without you, my road is a crooked path_  
_You're the strength that can block the wind for me_

* * *

**He may have been an over-protective father, but he loved his wife and family.**

He wondered where he had gone wrong. His son, Seiun, and daughter, Seiko, had grown into wonderful children, yes, but what gave them the right to marry the children of the most annoying people in the world? How could Seiun marry that Yamanaka girl? Did he _want_ his parents to die from all the gossip that came from Ino's mouth? He didn't bother too much about his son, however, because he knew Sakura was thinking something along the same lines about that.

It was _Seiko_ that he was most worried about because his own wife was against him on this battle! His precious daughter was going to marry _Naruto's_ son! How dare she! Did she _want_ him to die young?

"Now, now, Sasuke, you're just over-thinking things! I'm _sure_ Seiko knows what she's doing. Plus, Hinata and I have been hoping to become in-laws for a long time already."

"Don't tell me not to worry, you annoying woman! The last time I listened to you about our children, Seiun married that Yamanaka girl!"

"Well . . . yeah, but come on! It won't be fair to Seiko if you didn't let her marry Arashi when you let Seiun marry Yuna."

". . . I guess you're right."

"Plus, you still have _me_ once Seiko moves out!"

"I know."

"Oh, and if you're going to give Seiko and Arashi your blessings then you better do it soon. Seiko's starting to show, and she _kinda_ wants to be a bride _before_ her stomach gets too big."

"I'LL _KILL_ THAT BOY!"

Sakura found herself laughing at every little thing her husband did for their family. He may have been worried at first about being a father, but he was a pretty good (and funny) one. If he had any doubts then there was something wrong with his brain because their children had turned out wonderfully.

Now all that was left for them was to grow white hair and watch the sunset together and wait for their children to give them grandchildren.

**She may have been too carefree, but she loved her husband and family.**

* * *

_I want your love_  
_I need your love_

* * *

**Ew... The ending sucks... Sorry... I kinda rushed things towards the end... Hope you guys liked it though...**


End file.
